Betrayal of the Worst Sort
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Alice and Edward discovered they're in love. What happens when Jasper and Bella find out, how do they take it? Edice and very later in the story Jello Jasper and Bella, though their names don't have an "o" in them
1. My Mary Alice

**A/N: I see Edward as a very old-world-ish and snobbish person in this story, only concerned with not quite totally himself, but with the things around him that have the most effect on him. I see him as able to change his mind about what he esteems to be for his better good, and better for those around him quite effectively. So this is Edwards POV where I saw Edward as describing the situation he and Alice have landed themselves in with a very sophisticated and snobbish air. The words spoken very primly and held in the highest of esteem.**

The higher echelons of society had a way of speaking that no other group could match. Until the day I met Mary Alice Brandon that is. All their sophisticated words held no match to our conversations that were completely silent. With me being able to read her mind, and her able to foresee my response, we were able to hide much from those around us. Even the budding relationship we were starting to form.

That relationship started off as most relationships do, just plain friendship. It lasted like that for half a century. How it was able to last as just that for so long, I'll never know. All I do know is that we were _happy_ as friends. Then Bella came along. And I almost wish I had never met her. I shouldn't say that though because then I never would have truly found my Mary Alice.

For that's her name. Mary Alice, not Alice. Everyone calls her Alice as it's what they're accustomed to I guess. Jasper started it off. I've seen their meeting in my head almost a million times.

"_I've been waiting for you for a long time, Jasper." Mary Alice said._

"_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting ma'am." Jasper replied._

"_My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But I see you calling me Alice. That's alright."_

"_Well, Alice, my name is Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said holding out a hand._

"_Likewise, Jasper." Mary Alice said, shaking his hand._

I could tell even there she didn't like to be called Alice very much, not that Jasper was insensitive to it. I know he would have called her Mary Alice, he just took her words as an invitation to call her Alice. Later as I realized I was starting to have feelings for Mary Alice that was my first clue that they didn't belong together. But I have to take you through The Bella Fiasco first.

Bella was- is the only person to have ever eluded my mental power. Right there was stimulating enough to forge a connection between Bella and I. Then I caught a whiff of her scent and it pushed me off the edge. Carlisle was right, I was no longer myself around Bella. Bella had changed me, but not for the better as everyone else seemed to think.

No, Bella had changed me for the worse. I had to fight to keep from killing her. Just the fighting, the scent of her blood, and her mental block were enough to make me think I had fallen in love with her. She was my own personal mystery, my own personal puzzle. All I had to do was ask her a question and I'd be intrigued for hours.

Then James came, and almost took my puzzle away from me. I wouldn't have it. I had worked so hard to figure her out, yet she still had a few surprises left in her. I didn't want to let her go because I thought I loved her. Now I realized it was her mental shield that I loved the most, but back then I was still stuck in the throes of puppy love.

Six months later on September 13th everything changed. Bella got a paper cut, and Jasper attacked. I reacted violently, and when I looked at myself through Jasper's emotion sensor I didn't see a hint of protectiveness, a dash of betrayal. All I was rage and possessiveness for my personal puzzle. Bella being totally acceptant and untroubled by Jasper's attack was what unglued the whole puzzle for me. I knew everything about her that I needed to. My thirst for the puzzle was satiated. I soon realized that we, as a family couldn't stay around much longer anyway. We were getting closer and closer each day to being discovered for what we were so I convinced the family that we needed to leave. Back then it was because I thought I loved her. It's clear to me now that I didn't. Thinking I actually loved her when I didn't was the one thing I ever regretted, and the reason why I call it "The Bella Fiasco".

But without Bella, I was bored most of the time, as was Alice. Our silent conversations started up again in full force. It was then I realized that Alice would never become boring in my eyes. She would always be a mystery to me. But that wasn't what attracted me to her most. Mary Alice was the only one to ever know what I needed. She knew I needed something to distract me. And after a separation of six months, Mary Alice helped me devise a plan to get my puzzle back, and it worked flawlessly, or almost flawlessly. The Volturi became more involved than I had planned, and we had no choice but to change Bella now.

The six months had changed a lot in Bella, and for that I had Jacob to thank. She was a whole new puzzle to me. I "fell in love" with her once again.

The night after Bella had had that final conversation with Jacob, where she realized that she loved him (though not as much as she did me) was the night it finally sunk into my head that I didn't love her anymore. With those tears, the final mystery that was Bella had been solved, and she no longer held any pull for me. I decided to stay with her all the same though, for what else was there for me to do. Bella did pull the occasional trick every once in a while.

The morning after that was the first time Mary Alice had a vision of us together. No Jasper and no Bella. It was just us. During that time, everyone else was out hunting and Mary Alice and I had been playing a game of chess when the vision came. We had been sitting close together, actually playing the game in our mind, forgetting about the chess set on the table. The vision showed Mary Alice and I together in a loving embrace. That vision opened up the flood gates, and our eyes, showing us what we were missing, what our "mates" couldn't give us, and what we could find in each other.

The information flowed between our brains while we stared each other in the eyes and the next thing we knew, we were making out on the table, totally carried away in each other's minds. It was a fight to let each other go when I realized it was close to time for the rest of the family to get back.

We at first decided to ignore what had happened, pretend that what we shared didn't take place. It worked, for all of about five minutes. We had passed the point of no return with that single kiss. And I found myself craving more with each second that passed without her in my arms.

It is sinful I know. "Thou shall not covet thy brother's wife." But what isn't sinful these days? And if it's for a love as passionate, all consuming, and if not pure then basic as the love between Mary Alice and I, then, well I am prepared to do anything just for those few extra minutes alone with my Mary Alice.


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Alice's personality has always been bubbly, and I always saw her as a repetitive kind of person when she was excited. And describing her love for Edward excites her, just to let you know. So I wrote this quickly, just as she would describe it.**

Perfect

According to the dictionary perfect means:

(1) without faults, errors, or flaws;

(2) complete and lacking nothing essential;

(3) excellent or ideal in every way;

(4) having all the necessary or typical characteristics required for a given situation;

and finally

(5) utter or absolute, used to emphasize the extent or degree of something.

That would be the best word to describe my relationship with Edward. The _perfect_ word some might say. He's always been exactly to me what I needed. Even if for the first 50 years it was only a friend and brother, he was still always there for me.

And then that day we decided to play chess, it's was like two puzzle pieces finally finding each other. It was perfect. It _is_ perfect.

Jasper never truly came close. Sure he was the first vampire I ever saw(and Edward was the second, followed by the rest of the family), but that was because I had to help him. He was just a poor little vampire who believed himself to be a monster. I _had _to make him see he was wrong.

His empathic ability was what pushed me over the edge! I mean, I never had to feel sad again! Sadness is such a wasteful feeling, and because he was the first person/vampire/whatever-you-want-to-call-it that I saw I thought I was in love with him. I mean, when you see yourself holding hands with someone, wouldn't you think it was because you loved them? I mean, a brother/sister bond is not what comes to mind first.

And then the love! I mean, _come on!!! _The love flowing from him, even from the first minute he saw me, would be enough to confuse anyone. I thought he was my mate. I mean, Edward hadn't been "changed" by Bella yet. _Changed…_ snort. More like his true colors had never really shown themselves.

I soon found myself very jealous of Bella. So I became her best friend. Ever since my first vision of her, it was like, you aren't good enough for my Edward. These feelings were purely protective over Edward at the beginning. I didn't want him hurt by her, not at all. Neither did anyone else, so Jasper never thought anything of it.

It wasn't until the day of the chess match that Edward and I truly discovered each other, and immediately Jasper knew something was up. I didn't have the facilities to hide my emotions from him, and neither did Edward. He mainly stayed away from each other, or when we were together our "other halves" were around at the same time so we were able to deflect our love.

And the silent conversations we were able to have really helped us keep in touch while we weren't really talking to each other. The rest of the family just thought Edward was still upset with me leaving like that. It worked, and I was willing to do whatever it took, to make our hidden relationship work. Of course my visions always helped. And that made it all the more perfect.


	3. Pain

**A/N: This marks the actual start of the story. The first two chapters were Edward and Alice explaining their relationship. This is one month after Alice and Edward find out they are in love with each other and it starts where Bella and Jasper find out, and what happens afterwards.**

"Bella, Alice and I have to go hunting today. You don't mind do you? Jasper will be staying here with you, he hunted last night. He's the only one available sorry, with Carlisle and Esme at that conference today, and Emmett and Rosalie are visiting the Denali's for the day, Jasper is the only one available." Edward said as I woke up. "You don't mind do you? I mean, Jasper is getting better. You can call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry, it's fine with me Edward, you go with Alice. Bag a couple of mountain lions for me." I said, joking.

"What would your father think, coming home to find a dead mountain lion on his kitchen table?"

"It was a joke, Edward. You're so literal sometimes. I do have something that you _can _take literally though, I love you."

"You too, I have to go, Alice is waiting." He dashed off, looking extremely excited.

Just then I heard a knock at my door. Shaking my head at Edward's enthusiasm for hunting I went to open the door and found Jasper standing there. Behind him was his car, and man if there was ever any car I truly loved it was his. A dark red Tesla Roadster, it was a truly sexy "green" car.

I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back, tentatively. Jeeze, it's like he's always afraid of the want to suck my blood or something. "So you got a Tesla Roadster huh?" I asked attempting to sound nonchalant as I walked up to it. He grinned at me, a true grin this time.

"Yeah, if it were to be converted, it'd get-"

"135 MILES PER GALLON!" We said at the same time, then we laughed. I ran my hand along the length of the hood and to the driver's door. I'm sure he felt the waves of awe rolling off of me because he said, "Do you want to drive it?"

I ran up to him and hugged him "Oh really, can I really?" I asked in a rush. Then I noticed he had stiffened so I pulled myself away from him and stepped back a little.

"Thanks, and sure. You excite very easily."

"Sorry. Let me go grab my license, Charlie would kill me if I didn't have it on me while driving."

As I was getting my license Jasper got into the passenger side door. I climbed in, started the engine, and we were off. I kept mainly to the dirt roads, because, well, I wanted to _speed_ for once in my life. Edward pounded the need for speed into my head, and I can't exactly speed in my truck, stupid internal speed limit.

I was very excited and Jasper actually looked scared, whether because it was the speed I was traveling at or the fact _I_ was speeding, I don't know. "Lighten up Jasper, I'm sure you'll be able to stop the car in time if you think it's going to wreck."

After that he lightened up a little. I was just driving aimlessly around when all of a sudden I realized I was in the Cullen's three mile long driveway. I vaguely remembered turning into it, and already we were at the house. I put on the brakes coming to a stop just before the garage.

"What are we doing here?" Jasper asked, looking like he just realized where we were. Between his and my excitement he must have zoned pretty badly. That's the life of an empath I guess.

"I actually don't know." I answered. "I don't suppose it really matters, I just remembered I left my book report book in Edward's room yesterday. I'm going to go up and get it."

"I'll go get it for you, then we can go out on the road some more." He said. I shrugged and nodded. It would be quicker if he were to go get it. He zipped into the house. I decided to go in after him, it felt weird being out there alone.

I walked up the stairs hearing noises from where I thought Alice and Jasper's room was. It sounded vaguely like they had a dog in there jumping on the bed. I noticed Jasper, still as a statue, standing in front of his open door, a look of shock and pain on his face. I walked up to him confused. What would have Jasper so frozen like that?

Reaching his side I peeked into his room, and saw a very nude Edward doing certain activities with a equally nude Alice. Suddenly they looked up and saw Jasper and I standing there. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide with shock. Edward? Alice? Sex? Why would they do this to me? Why?

I ran back down the stairs, not even tripping once might I add, and to the garage. In a rage I spotted their baseball equipment so I grabbed a metal bat. Those things must have been reinforced if they played baseball with them. Just as I was about to hit Edward's car with it Alice stepped in front of me. "Don't do it Bella, you'll be sorry if you do."

"I don't care." I snarled in her face. Then, without planning it, I spun around and brought the metal bat down towards her beloved yellow Porsche's windshield. Just as it was about to hit, a pale white hand shot out, stopping the bat which sent jarring waves up my arms and throughout my body. It was Edward who had stopped me from smashing Alice's car. The waves from the sudden halt shook the bat right out of my hands and caused me to fall backwards into a pair of tiny steel arms. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched, launching myself out of the arms I knew to be Alice's.

I sank to the ground sobbing. Once again I felt arms encircle me. Recognizing the scent, I pushed against the arms with all of my strength. They didn't budge. "Get away from me Edward!" I choked out through my sobs. "Just leave me alone."

Slowly the both of them stood up. I heard the pull of a car out the driveway. As they got farther and farther away, it felt like a knife was ripping apart my chest with the Swiss Cheese holes.

Suddenly I heard a howl from somewhere upstairs. _Jasper!_ I remembered he quite possibly had never been through this before. While the pain this time hurt just as much as the first time, I still remembered how to hold it off until later. I knew I had to help him. I just had to hide the emotions long enough to reach his side.

Slowly I began the arduous task of calming down _just enough_ to be able to stand up. Finally I managed it and after what seemed like a painful eternity of walking, I made it to Jasper. He was curled up into a ball, right across from the open door of his and Alice's room.

I shut the door blindly, making sure not to look at the place where I had just found out Edward was betraying me. I could tell Jasper was in serious amounts of pain, so I hid mine as best as I could like I used to do the first time. I knew that Jasper had his own pain to worry about right now, and didn't need mine on top.

Then I realized how foolish that was. He needed to know someone was hurting just as much as he was, that he wasn't alone. I allowed the pain to come back full blast, and sank down next to him. Hugging each other, our sobs echoed around the house, singing the sad song of true pain and suffering.


	4. Calm Rage

We cried for a long while. Eventually my tears ran out and I couldn't cry any more. Not right now. We had to do something. Every time Jasper would look up, he'd see the sign on the door that marked the room as belonging to him and Alice and become even more pained. I figured we had to do something about that. I got an idea, and knowing that it would piss Alice off to no end helped to plug up the Swiss Cheese holes enough to make me functional.

Slowly I stood up, and grabbed the sign, chucking it down the hall with all of my might. My calm rage made Jasper look up, and watch what I was doing. I opened the door calmly, not wanting to destroy anything. Alice was right, I would feel guilty for _that_. Instead I settled for gutting the room of all of Alice's personal things, to give Jasper his own space. I knew the power of memories that objects could bring back. The room alone would be bad enough.

I knew the room well. I walked right to the closet and opened the door, deciding to start there first. By twos and threes I pulled the garment bags out of the closet and them on the set bed, knowing that not all of them were going to fit. Eventually Jasper got up to help. He started on the other stuff like the knick knacks that I had no idea who's were who's. He laid them in-between the clothes, making sure they were well protected from breakage. Despite how carefully he held the objects, I could feel the rage flowing off of him. He must have taken a page out of my book to get past the pain for now. When we were done, Jasper then yanked the very large and laden down bed out of the room, the garment bags hanging from the canopy swinging wildly.

It had taken a couple of hours, but now the room was completely gutted of her stuff, and looked very empty without it. Calmly Jasper walked down the hall and retrieved the sign I had thrown earlier. With a snapping sound, he broke it in half making it so instead of reading _Alice and Jasper _the two signs now read "_Alice a" _and "_d Jasper" _the "n" split evenly down the middle. Using a screw he reattached the "Jasper" half to his door, and then carefully set the "Alice" half on top of her garment bags.

Quickly I went into Edwards room, fortunately only my over-night bag and book report book were in there. Pulling Jasper along with me I went downstairs, not being able to stand being around the rooms anymore.

Jasper followed calmly though I could feel the pain rolling off of him. We sat on the couch, not sure of what exactly to do with ourselves. I hurt so much, but I couldn't comprehend what I wanted to do. It just wasn't in me. We ended up sitting at opposite ends of the couch just looking at each other, our backs to the armrests with our knees drawn up to our chests. Our faces were probably a mirror of each other's pain.

"Did it hurt this much last time?"

I didn't ask what he was talking about, I already knew. "Yes. Just as much."

"How did you make it through this? I feel so much pain and betrayal, coming from you, coming from me, how did you deal with it?"

"I didn't. Last time, I just shut down. I blocked it out, and it didn't work. I wasn't myself for months, finally Jacob Black started to help me. I was more myself around him. I wasn't totally alright until I got _him_ back though. And this time, I don't- I don't think _he's_ com- coming back." I said, finally starting to sob again, hiding my face in my knees.


	5. Angry Disappointment

They say that misery loves company, I always wondered if it was true. Apparently it was because seconds later I could hear Jasper's muffled sobs coming from his side of the couch. That was how Carlisle and Esme found us when they got home.

I smelt Carlisle as he wrapped his steel cold arms around me, and from opening my watery eyes and lifting my head, I saw that Jasper was similarly enveloped in Esme's arms.

Esme was in the middle of the couch, holding Jasper. Carlisle slid me over so she could hold me also. My sobbing was subsiding as she rubbed cooling circles on my back. I saw Carlisle lip talking to Esme, only his lips moving no sound coming out and then he left, running silently up the stairs. I looked questioningly at Esme and she said, "Carlisle went up to his study to call your father. Whatever happened he doesn't believe you should go home tonight so he's telling Charlie that you're spending the night with Alice. Do you want me to call Edward?" At Alice and Edward's names I broke down sobbing again, a new hole ripping through my chest while Jasper only sobbed harder.

"No- No don't call him." I think I choked out between my sobs. I couldn't tell if I actually said it or not. I felt Jasper sending out waves of a painful sort of calm and I was able to stop crying for a while at least.

"Don't call _him_. I don't want to see _his_ face again right now." I said.

"Don't call _her_ either. _They'll_ come home when _they_ feel like it, _if they_ fell like it." Jasper said, his voice filled with venom.

"Whatever has gotten into you two? Talking about two people you love like that. It was never done back when I was younger."

Just then Carlisle came down the stairs. "Jasper, why is all of Alice's stuff out of your room?"

"What? You moved Alice's stuff out of your room? Is this some sort of prank? What is the matter with you two?" Esme asked sternly.

"Do you think this is a prank, Esme? Do you think I would have moved all of _her _stuff out of my room without a very good reason? How would you feel if Carlisle ran off with your sister? How do you think Carlisle would feel if you ran off with his best friend? Think about your answers to those two questions while you try to figure out why I would be asking you them." He snarled, leaping out of her grasp to pace the room. I could tell he was angry now, though he wasn't emitting it. I was still painfully calm.

"In short," I said trying to clarify it for the two confused parents, "Ed-" I couldn't say his name without feeling the Swiss Cheese holes so I didn't try with _hers_ either "_He_ left me for _her_, and _she_ left Jasper for _him_. We caught _them_ in Jasper's and _hers _bedroom." I decided to finish the story, just to get it out in the open. It helps a little, I learned from last time. "So after I tried and failedto destroy _their_ cars _they_ left to Lord knows where. I went back up stairs, cried with Jasper, tore all of _her _crap out of Jasper's room, then came down here where you found us crying."

"_They _cheated on us with _each other_, so I kicked _her _out of the bedroom _they _had used, so now it's my bedroom." Jasper said. Carlisle and Esme just sat stunned.

"This isn't some sort of prank, they really did this?" Esme asked.

"Do you think Bella and I would be feeling this sort of pain for nothing?" Jasper asked sending his pain throughout the whole room. We all started crying until Jasper pulled his pain back and then it was only me and him crying. Carlisle and Esme jumped back to our sides to sooth us once again.

"What happened here?" Emmett's big booming voice rang out over the sound of sobbing. He sounded horrified to find his brother and I crying so harshly.

"I'll take them outside," I heard Carlisle say to Esme. Minutes later I heard loud cuss words in both a booming and delicate voices, belonging each to Emmett and Rosalie in turn. It only made me cry harder, as I realized that I might have caused the break up of a loving family.

"It wasn't your fault." Jasper said through his sobbing. "I can feel your guilt. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

"It wasn't anyone's fault but Edward and Alice. Don't you two think otherwise." Esme said sternly.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Emmett said as we heard a car coming up the driveway.

"Do you think you could, Jasper? I want to be calm for this. If you can't it's okay." I said to him. I didn't want to show _him _or _her_ how bad _they_ affected me.

"Calm is something I can do. Everyone's entitled to their opinions, we just don't have all the other emotions in the way when we try to express them." He said, and the room immediately felt calmer. My tears slowly stopped but I still snuggled closer to Esme, looking for protection in case Edward or Alice got mad.

_They _walked in the door and despite the calm, Rosalie hissed.

"I'm calling a family discussion. Everyone to the dining room table." Carlisle said. We walked to the dining room and each took a seat. It was a 10 chair dining table. Starting at the head of the table, going clockwise it went Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Me, empty seat, _her_, _him_, empty seat, Emmett, Rosalie, back to Carlisle. I was still snuggled close to Esme, Jasper on her other side. Her love for us kept us strong, let us know someone at this table loved us.

Carlisle started the discussion. "Edward, Alice, what has been going on? Please explain why you would hurt two people you both love very much in such a manner."

_Him _and _her_ looked at each other, frowning. _She_ started off with "We never meant for them to find out like this, but Edward and I have fallen in love. It's so many times stronger than what, unfortunately, we felt for Jasper and Bella. You guys must remember that we didn't find Jasper and Bella the same way you found Esme, Carlisle. Or that you found Emmett, Rosalie. Under the circumstances that we found Jasper and Bella it was easy to confuse one emotion for another, and we 'fell in love' then 'fell out of love' the way most teenagers do."

"We still love Bella and Jasper." Edward put it.

I cut him off. "Don't give me that Bull, Edward. If you did still love us, you wouldn't have been going around behind our backs."

"Well, you try denying a love this strong! I'm sure Jasper can feel that Alice loves me more than she ever loved him, I can read it right out of his head! He knows it!"

Jasper turned his head into Esme's shoulder, sobbing again. Emmett stood up, shouting in Edward's face. "THAT WAS UNNECESSARILY CRUEL, EDWARD! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"Emmet, calm down." Carlisle said, becoming the leader he is so well known for. I tried to steel my emotions. I could break down after this talk was over, I told myself. "Edward how long has this been going on?"

"A month,"

"A month. A _MONTH_?" Esme screeched, making Jasper and I jump. "Sorry, Bella and Jasper- A MONTH AND YOU COULDN'T BREAK IT OFF WITH JASPER AND BELLA INSTEAD OF GOING AROUND BEHIND THEIR BACKS? BREAKING UP WITH THEM THE FAMILY CAN HANDLE. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE DECENT THING TO DO! BUT SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND THEIR BACKS? _CHEATING ON THEM?_ HOW LOW CAN YOU GET? THAT'S BETRAYAL OF THE WORST SORT! NOT ONLY DOES IT GO AGAINST ALMOST EVERY MORAL CODE KNOWN TO MAN AND VAMPIRE, IT ALSO GOES AGAINST THE VALUES OF THIS FAMILY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM IN YOU?"

_Him _and _her_ at least had the decency to look ashamed. "We think it would be best if we went to live with the Denali's for a while. Just to give everyone time to cool down." Edward said, looking around the table at all the angry faces.

"I think that would be best, for now at least." Carlisle said calmly.

"We'll go pack a couple of bags and take the rest of our stuff down to storage. By the way, thanks Bella. Now I won't be able to find a thing." _She _griped in my direction truly angry at me this time.

"It's not like you didn't see it coming, Alice. If you really wanted you could have come back and stopped her." Rosalie sneered. _They_ left at vampire speed to go pack.

My stomach gurgled loudly then and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. Esme looked down at me, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. What would you like to eat, I can make it for you."

"Don't bother. If you've got cereal I can make a bowl. It's all I need right now, or all that I can probably stomach after crying all day." I said, depression setting in again.

Twenty minutes later we heard the sound of two cars pulling down the driveway. And I was finally allowed to cry again. Esme carried me up to a spare bedroom, at the far end of the house away from Edward's bedroom. "Are you all going to leave again now?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"Of course not Bella. We're not making the same mistake twice. It nearly killed us to be away from you the first time." She smiled reassuringly. Even so, I fell into a fitful sleep where in my nightmares they all left me again anyway.


	6. Triggered Tears

When I woke up the pillow was wet, and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were standing at the foot of my bed.

"You were crying and screaming and talking in your sleep last night. I knew you were having a nightmare, but I decided not to wake you. I figure it would be better to go through your nightmares then wake up to find that you were wrong. We haven't left you Bella, and as I said last night, we're not going to." Esme said, putting her cold hand on my foot reassuringly.

"Here's your bag in case you need one of your human minutes." Rosalie said, to which I immediately started crying. "I'm sorry what did I say? I didn't mean to. Bella, what's the matter?" I clutched the pillow to my face, trying desperately to stop the tears I knew from experience would only continue until they had cried themselves out.

"Judging by her reaction, I think that was something between her and _him_." Emmett said. I nodded into the pillow, sobbing still harder. Someone climbed into the bed with me, holding me to him.

I recognized the scent from smelling it all day yesterday. It was Jasper holding me. He smelt of gunpowder and cotton balls. He didn't use his power to try to calm me down, just rubbed soothing circles in my back. For that I was thankful.

Over the next couple of weeks, anything could trigger the sobs to flow from either me or Jasper or even both of us. We were always at the Cullen's house, I only went home at night to cook Charlie dinner and to sleep. Jasper spent the night in my bedroom for emotional support, any time I was about to have one of my nightmares Jasper would wake me up.

It kept Charlie from finding out what had happened at any rate. He thought Edward and Alice were at some prestigious summer camp for the musically talented. I let him believe it. He wondered if Alice and Edward were away, why I was over at the Cullen's so much, and I told him I was friends with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper too which was the complete truth, if only half of it. The other half was that Jasper and I were supporting each other in order to get through the breakup. I couldn't tell Charlie that though.

Slowly, ever so slowly we were getting better. The amount of time we spent crying each day was becoming less and less as the weeks went by.

It was just a week before summer vacation ended, and I was supposed to go to Dartmouth when a heavy manila envelope came in the mail to the Cullen residence. It was addressed to Jasper and I with just a return address up in the corner, no other names.

Jasper recognized it as belonging to the Denali's. We opened it up and it had a stack of papers attached to a letter that started off as _Dearest Bella and Jasper_. We went up to Jasper's room, which had become a haven for the confederate soldier, to read them. Jasper set the packet of papers on a chair that was in the room.

"Lets start reading." I said sitting on the floor against one of his walls. My hands were shaking so bad though that I couldn't even read the paper. I was so nervous about what he had written. Jasper, sitting down next to me felt my mood, and suddenly I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. "Thanks. Here goes:

"_Dearest Bella and Jasper,_

_We know that we ended things well over three weeks ago, but we were curious to how you two were doing._ _Well, we just wanted you to know that we want to get engaged, and I realize you never gave me my mother's ring back, Bella. _**And Jasper, we need to get divorced if I'm going to marry Edward. We were hoping you could send back the signed divorce papers and Edward's mother's ring. We would be much obliged.**_ I'm not giving Alice that ring, it'd be bad luck. I just want it back because it was my mother's. Thank you._

_Love always, _

_Edward Mason and _**Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock**_"_

Tears of rage and pain started flowing down my face and my hands began to shake again. I tore the ring off my finger, knowing now that there was no possibility of Edward and I getting back together.

Jasper was trying not to cry beside me. "It's totally over isn't it? They're not coming back. We're not getting back together." His lower lip was trembling.

"Did you actually think that would happen?" I asked him. I wasn't thinking along those lines, but it made perfect sense if you stepped back to look at the bigger picture. That thought calmed me down. Stepping back and looking at it that way, would I really want to marry someone who ran off with my best friend and sister? Someone who I would forever and always be wondering if he was skipping around behind my back again? That's not who or what I wanted.

"Deep down I knew we wouldn't be getting back together, but to have it put out in the open like that, so bluntly…" His words failed him as he started sobbing. I pulled him into a sideways hug, his face pressed against my neck as he sobbed. I was shocked at how much I actually liked how Jasper smelled. Gunpowder and cotton made a great combination.

"At least now you know the truth, now we can finally start to heal and move on." I told him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Speaking of moving on," Carlisle said, walking into the room, "It's about time that the Cullen's left Forks for good for a very long while. Now Bella don't freak out, we're not going to leave you. We will go to Dartmouth with you. Just the story is going to be different. Tell Charlie what you will, just make sure you tell him that the family's moving to Maine, as that's our story now."

"You're moving to Dartmouth with me?" I asked incredulous. Jasper looked up curiously.

"We all love you too much to leave you. Our names while we are there will be… I believe it's Jasper's and Emmett's turn so Whitlock and McCarty."

"Cool!"

"Why don't you go home and tell your father? Go ahead and tell him everything, just make sure he won't tell anyone else and that he sticks to the cover story."

"Okay," I said, getting up.

"Would you like me to come with you? I just have to go through these papers quickly." Jasper said, picking up the packet that I now knew as divorce papers. "It shouldn't take but 15 minutes. Then I can put it in the mail."

"Send this with it," I said handing him the engagement ring. It felt like a weight had been lifted from not only my finger, but my heart and soul also. Now all I needed to do to banish it completely was tell Charlie the truth, something I haven't done for almost two years. Yay.


	7. Choking Embarrassment

**A/N: I know Charlie's a little OOC in this chapter (probably not to mention the whole storys a little OOC, and AU now that I think about it) Dedicated to BlackDiamondRose for her great reviews and Author Notes. Hopefully you get to read this in time before you leave for you know where!**

Jasper and I walked into my house to find Charlie sitting in his chair, watching the sports channel. He looked up as we entered, probably because I tripped, very loudly knocking over a lamp stand. He saw Jasper catch me, and more importantly the stand, and his eyes bugged slightly at the speed Jasper used.

"Dad, I need to tell you the truth about something I've been hiding from you for two years. I'm sorry I hid it from you, but it was for everyone's safety." I said sitting down on the couch. Jasper sat down next to me as I started talking again. "Now, you can't say a word until I'm done. When I'm all finished, then you may ask questions, but I'll try to answer any you'll have while I talk. Do you understand?"

"You've been hiding something from me for two years. Does it have something to do with the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"They're all adopted, but they all have the same skin and eye color… It's too coincidental."

"The first thing I need to tell you is the most important. It's the fact that the Cullen's are not family, they're not adopted, and they are all older than you. That is possible because the whole lot of them are _vegetarian _vampires." I said making sure to stress the vegetarian. "That means they drink the blood of animals, not humans."

Charlie fake sneezed a couple of times, then apologized, "Sorry, I'm allergic to Bull Shit."

"Sir, she's right." Jasper said coming to my defense. "I can feel your skepticism, so I'm going to need to prove it to you. Please remain calm." He slowly walked over to the chair Charlie was sitting on, then lifted him, chair and all.

It took Charlie a while, and watching Jake phase right before his eyes, to fully believe that we weren't trying to "Bull Shit" him. Once he finally believed it all, he shut up and let Jasper and I talk.

"So let me get this straight…" Charlie said, looking from me to Jasper and back again. "The Cullen's aren't really a foster family, but a coven of so called 'vegetarian' vampires who stick together because they only drink animal blood. Alice and Edward left you two for each other, and instead of going to musical camp like you had me believing, they went to live with another coven of vegetarian vampires in Alaska. Alice is getting a divorce from Jasper, and Edward called off the engagement so that he and Alice could get married."

"You're with us so far." Jasper said, encouraging Charlie to continue.

"The Cullen's have to move now because vampires don't age, so they're sending out the story that they're moving to main, even though they're actually following you to Dartmouth in New Hampshire where they'll have new identities and new last names. And I'm supposed to go along like I don't know any of this otherwise this nasty coven of vampires from Voltaire will come and either kill me or change me."

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head Dad." I said.

"Okay, well, umm… alright."

"That's it?"

"I guess, thanks for telling me the truth, just don't tell your mother. Now if you don't mind, I'm happy your happy but let's leave our conversations to something I do understand… like sports or food or something."

"Okay." I think we hit Charlie with too much information at once or something he seems to be in shock. Or maybe he thinks that I've gotten involved in something out of his league.

"So, how long has it been totally since this all went down?" Charlie asked, staring at the TV.

"Over three weeks." Jasper said.

"And you two are together now?"

I sputtered and choked over my breath, turning red with embarrassment, "N- n- no! What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that it's Jasper sitting here with you while you tell me the truth, the fact he's helped you through everything and you've helped him, and how you're holding Jasper's hand." Jasper and I dropped hands immediately, I didn't even know I was holding it. I felt incomplete after I dropped his hand, but dismissed the feeling.

"No, Jasper and I are not together. We're just really good friends thrown together through harsh times. Nothing more." So why was my stomach doing back-flips at the thought?

"They say that people thrown in harsh conditions together, become the best of friends, and you two are of the opposite gender. I'm just saying it could happen."

"I'm going to go start packing my stuff now." Jasper and I said at the same time. Weird. The whole situation left me feeling that Charlie understood a lot more than I thought he did.


	8. Foolish Hope

We moved to Dartmouth and I stated college to become a psychologist. I figure the Cullen's already had a physical doctor so I decided to add a mental one to their family. Carlisle enrolled Emmett and Rosalie into high school, so they could stay longer. I remember thinking when I first saw the family how Emmett and Jasper could have easily passed as college kids, so it was no surprise when Jasper Whitlock was "transferred" into Dartmouth.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, the new atmosphere helped us both immensely. We were both someplace where there were no pre-made memories of Edward and Alice. Throughout my first year of college, Jasper and I became closer and closer. We were talking more and more and I learned a lot about him. We talked about anything and everything.

One day, I realized I was falling in love with Jasper Whitlock. Unlike with Edward, where the mystery was enough to keep me hooked, well that and the fact he was so devoted and hot; with Jasper it was actually his decisions, actions, and himself really.

Then one day Jasper and I were driving back from college and he turned down the 1 mile stretch of driveway. Suddenly he stiffened and the car came to a screeching halt, throwing me against the seatbelt. A growling sound came ripping out of his chest, almost deafening me.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked. "You're scaring me." the anger was just rolling off of him in waves.

He whipped out his phone, and holding the number five put it up to his ear. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, there was a quick pause, though I couldn't hear the voice on the other end, I was sure he could. "Well whatever, but you better make sure your eyes are as light gold as they can get, so go eat if you need to. The deer population is too high around here anyway."

Another pause as the mystery person replied and Jasper all but yelled into the phone, "She's your singer for crying out loud. Make damn sure you can control yourself. It's been seven months since we've seen you, since you've been around her scent and I will not have you killing her." I had never seen Jasper truly angry. His face was dark and dangerous and his previously light golden eyes had turned the darkest of blacks. His southern accent was evident and he was sitting stock still.

"Damn it Edward, make damn sure, you and Alice both." He slammed his phone shut, crushing it in his strong grip.

"Jasper," I said calmly, placing my hand on his clenched fist. "Let's go face this, like the adults we are. Don't lose your temper."

"He could kill you, you don't fully understand the power of a singer until you experience it. The desire only increases over time." He said harshly. Catching the look on my face and the worry in my aura he made his voice more soothing, "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt, we've been through so much together. I don't want to lose you, and I must make this clear that is a possibility if you enter that house."

"Let's just go get this over with and see what they want." I said.

"Fine." He said driving forward again. We reached the house, parking next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche that they had obviously used to come here, and he dropped the crushed cell phone on his seat before walking up the stairs. I could still feel the waves of anger rolling off of him so I put my hand in his. I had found that the best way to calm him down when he felt the lust of other boys flowing after me.

Stopping him outside the door I stepped in front of him to better look him in the eye. "I trust you Jasper. You'll keep me safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said, sidestepping me to enter the door. We walked to the living room, where I saw the two vampires I thought, no hoped (no matter how foolishly), I'd never have to see again.


	9. Faith and Trust

"Bella, what are you doing near him?" Edward shrieked, running over to me and yanking me away from Jasper before he could do anything about it. "Are you insane? He could kill you!" Edward then had to inhale if he wanted to continue talking and his eyes turned from honey mustard gold to pitch black in the blink of an eye and immediately I was behind Jasper again as Alice had Edward in a grapple.

My anger flared, and Jasper flinched. I had good reason to be angry. With Edward an Alice gone, Jasper's self image had improved greatly. One day Jasper confided in me that being around me so much had actually helped to desensitize him from other humans. I had always suspected that Edward and Alice had been holding him back, whether on purpose or on accident, with their visions and mind reading. I waited until Edward stopped fighting to speak, then I let Edward have it.

"Just like you were about to kill me? I have more faith in Jasper than that. Don't act like you weren't about to bite me 'cause otherwise Alice wouldn't have you in a choke hold right now. You two never truly gave Jasper any credit. He was always sensing your guy's doubt, and coming from his best friend and lover? How could he not doubt himself too? I trust him more than I've ever trusted you Edward, though it's not hard since you keep leaving me."

I watched as the pain flashed across Edward's black eyes but continued on nonetheless. I didn't care anymore. "Even if I was on my period and his eyes were coal black, he didn't go to extra measures that time of the month like you did. So don't you go telling me he's dangerous. For one thing, you haven't even been around for seven months so what gives you the right to even come here and say that? For another, I know Jasper is dangerous, just as dangerous as Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, any other vampire, even you two. The only difference is that unlike you two, I actually trust him to not to even try to kill me." I finished, enjoying the pride and smidge of vanity Jasper was emitting.

"You used to trust Edward, what's so different now?" Alice asked, clueless.

"How _dare_ you ask that question you- you two-timing…" I trailed off fuming. "You know what? You're not even worth the breath it takes to insult you. Jasper, I'm going to my room to study for that test tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. Edward. Alice." I nodded to each of them in turn, then stalked out of the living room, only tripping once.

Instead of studying I sat on my bed fuming. Studying was pointless while I could be trying (and failing unfortunately) to hear any of their talking, but it wasn't even thirty seconds before Jasper was standing in the doorway, also fuming. He walked over to the bed and looked me up and down saying, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine, Jasper. Just a bruise from ripping. Are _you_ okay?" I asked, staring up into his still black eyes.

"I'm okay now that I know you're okay." I sighed in relief.

"What were you worried about then? Before we entered the house I said you'd keep me safe, and you said that wasn't what you were worried about. What were you worried about?"

"I don't know, part of me thought that if you saw him again, smelled him, spoke to him and heard his voice that you'd fall in love with him and get hurt again."

"In short, you were expecting me to fall in love with him based purely on the observation that he was still alive and biting? I'm not moronic, Jasper. You've got to give me more credit than that.

"In case you're wondering; yes, he still looks like a Greek god; yes, he still smells intoxicating; and yes, his voice still sounds like bells chiming. But in case I haven't told you this, I'm Roman Catholic, not ancient Greek; I never did like being intoxicated; and I prefer a banjo's twang to a bell's ringing any day."

"Really?" He asked, looking stunned.

"Really." I affirmed with a nod of my head. "I don't feel that way about him anymore Jasper. Everything about him drew me in. _Everything._ He was my… not singer, more like electric bug zapper. I'm just glad Alice pulled the plug before I got zapped. As it was, even with the power cut, I still bounced away dazed and stinging."

"Wow you've given this a lot of thought."

"Well I got an Epiphany one day. The day I realized I was falling in love with someone else. Someone with physical flaws that made them look more human and there fore more beautiful. Someone who smelt experienced instead of smelling like they wanted others to experience them. Someone who sounded wise and down to earth instead of heavenly moronic. And someone who was willing to fight for their own life and beliefs as well as those of others and who wasn't going to lay down and take the crap of others." I finished with a deep red blush. He knew the truth now.

"So… Carlisle? I don't think Esme will be too happy." I slapped my hand to my forehead, blushing even more as I realized he was going to make me spell it out.

I put my hand back in my lap and stared intently at it as I said quietly, "No… you."

I felt the bed sag as he sat down in front of me. He slipped a hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking in his now honey golden eyes. "Really?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said. "I love you." I let him feel the love flow out of me towards him, to prove it.

"I love you too." He said before he brought his lips gently to mine.


End file.
